1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to vehicular seating furniture.
2. Discussion of Art
In multi-passenger vehicles such as buses or airplanes, seating space is scarce and it is desirable to minimize the volume occupied by each passenger. Yet such vehicles tend to travel long distances between embarkations, which means that passenger comfort is key. It is known that allowing a seat occupant to move or change position can result in them feeling more comfortable. This is particularly true in transportation situations such as in passenger aircraft where the occupant is seated for extended periods while confined within a limited space.
One way to allow the occupant to change position is to make the seat back movable relative to the remainder of the seat. This has been typically achieved by incorporating mechanisms into the seat structure that create an articulation between the bottom and back structural elements. Some articulating seats only change the included angle between the seat back and seat bottom, while some articulating seats also position the seat bottom more forward of the seat back as the articulation takes place.
Articulating seats can provide the occupant more postural options but there are limitations and disadvantages to the foregoing methods of articulation. A limitation of that type of articulation arrangement is that the components are specific to certain seat designs and are not readily added to existing seats of a different design. Another disadvantage is a lack of lumbar support adjustment in accordance with the position of the seat bottom. Additionally, the main structural parts of articulating seats typically need to be more complex and robust than those of non-articulating seats, adding significantly to the cost of the seat.
One particular challenge is to provide for movement of a passenger seat between upright and reclined positions, without intruding the passenger seat into another passenger's space. Such variation of posture is very helpful in maintaining passenger comfort during a long distance trip. Yet a fully reclined seat occupies much greater horizontal space than does a fully upright seat. It would be advantageous to provide a seat that can provide the benefits of a reclined position, within a smaller horizontal space than previously achievable.